1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum systems; and, more particularly to a shop vacuum and air compressor system that is integrated into a single unit, divisible unit and provides a plurality of functionalities, including air compressor, dry vacuum, wet vacuum, and blower functions, suitable for a wide variety of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents address issues related to proving vacuum cleaning functionality and compressor functionality as separate devices. Moreover, many of the vacuum cleaners do not provide effective dry and wet vacuum functionality. The compressor devices only provide very limited application scope.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,553 to R. A. Ponselle discloses a vacuum cleaner having an internal bag constructed so that it is appointed to house both wet and dry materials removed from a surface. This vacuum cleaner does not comprise a unit having an air compressor, wet vacuum, dry vacuum, and blower in a single housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,991 to W. H. Mead, et al. discloses an abrasive blasting apparatus having particular applications in treating surfaces by continuously impelling an abrasive against a surface, removing the abrasive and waste material, and reusing the abrasive. This abrasive blasting apparatus does not include compressor capabilities, but is merely an abrasive blasting apparatus. The abrasive grit is forced onto the surface by air for polishing or cleaning a surface. The abrasive blasting apparatus does not comprise a unit having an air compressor, wet vacuum, dry vacuum, and blower in a single housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,662 to Nayfa, et al. discloses a self-propelled floor-cleaning machine for scrubbing or shampooing rugs or carpeted floor surfaces, or for waxing, polishing, or scrubbing hard floor surfaces. The machine includes a vacuum pickup system having a collection tank and an electric motor-vacuum pump unit. Air for pressurizing the supply tank and for aerating and foaming the solution within the tank is provided from an air compressor-electric motor unit. In operation, the solution in the tank is agitated by the motor-pump unit and aerated by the compressor unit to produce foam, which is caused to flow from the main tank chamber into the trough as a result of the pressurizing of the tank. The compressor unit does not provide compressed air that can be utilized as a forced air stream by the user, but rather merely provides aeration for the generation of foam internally within the tank. Therefore, the abrasive blasting apparatus disclosed by the '662 patent does not suggest a unit having an air compressor, wet vacuum, dry vacuum, and blower in a single unit, but merely is a floor cleaning machine having wet/dry vacuum capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,707 to Leblanc discloses a footwear cleaning apparatus utilizing a combination of brushing and recirculation of compressed air. Footwear is placed on top of the footwear cleaning apparatus. Cleaning is accomplished by brushing the lower sides of the shoes and by passing compressed air over the upper sides of the shoes. The direction of the air and the brushing is oriented to direct any debris dislodged from the shoes toward a collection area in the central portion of the apparatus. The dislodged debris is then directed into the apparatus by a recirculation of the compressed air. The footwear cleaning apparatus comprises brush means, air compressor means, storage tank means, and a filter element. The footwear cleaning apparatus does not integrate air compressor, wet vacuum, dry vacuum, and blower functionalities into a single unit, but merely provides a footwear cleaning apparatus having localized compressed air directed through a pair of tubes and localized dry vacuum capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,261 to Woodward, et al. discloses a vacuum cleaning apparatus having air compressor means. The vacuum cleaning apparatus disclosed by the '261 patent provides an attachable hood adapted for attachment to a traditional vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaning apparatus disclosure is not an air compressor, wet vacuum, dry vacuum, and blower in a single unit, but merely is an attachment to a standard canister vacuum having a dry vacuum, rotating brush, and a miniature air compressor providing a jet of air adjacent to the brushing unit and suction unit of the device. The '261 patent's cleaning apparatus is not an independent, single unit, but represents, instead, an attachment unit appointed for utilization with a traditional vacuum cleaner, which provides the suction vacuum. Due to the absence of suction capabilities, this vacuum cleaning attachment cannot be utilized as a wet vacuum, or as a dry vacuum in its independent form. The miniature air compressor provides a jet stream delivered to the surface by way of a plurality of orifices. There is no provision for an external air hose so that the consumer can utilize the compressed air in a controlled manner for tasks other than cleaning floor surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,971 to Caldas discloses an industrial vacuum cleaner. The industrial vacuum cleaner comprises a structure in the form of a trolley with a platform on wheels. On the platform a base is placed to support an electric motor connected to a radial compressor or vacuum pump. The industrial vacuum cleaner is fitted with one or more radial compressors or vacuum pumps connected to the drum to provide greater suction power. When the switch of the industrial vacuum cleaner is pressed, the radial compressor or vacuum pump starts up. Dirt or other particulate material is suctioned through the device. The particulate material enters the drum and settles at the bottom, while the suctioned air leaves through a set of filters, and enters the atmosphere. Hence, the radial compressor is used to provide suction, not compressed air. The industrial vacuum cleaner disclosed by this patent does not include an air compressor, wet vacuum, dry vacuum, and blower in a single housing, but is merely an industrial vacuum cleaner unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,535 to Schuld, et al. discloses a vacuum cleaning machine having specific applications in cleaning fireplaces and the like. The vacuum cleaning machine comprises a cylindrical container shell with a closed bottom wall and an open upper mouth defining an upper vacuum chamber within the housing. A suction unit is mounted within the housing and comprises an electric motor, a blower with an inlet positioned within the vacuum chamber. The outlet of the blower discharges air into a lower chamber open to atmosphere and is not a compressed air output. The inlet of the blower is provided with a filter bag to trap dust particles. There is no indication that the vacuum cleaning machine can be utilized for both wet and dry vacuum functions; wet vacuuming would destroy the filter. Moreover, the vacuum cleaning machine does not include an air compressor function. Significantly, the vacuum cleaning machine is designed for removal of dry debris from a fireplace. It does not have an air compressor, wet vacuum, dry vacuum, and blower capability integrated within a single housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,625 to Wang discloses a portable vacuum cleaner/air compressor having a light. This cylindrical vacuum cleaner has a central impeller providing vacuum suction. The exhaust of the impeller is provided as a low pressure air delivery. The impeller is driven by a motor, the shaft of which is also connected to an air compressor through a gear attachment. The output of the compressor provides high pressure air delivery. Significantly, the air compressor runs at all times when the vacuum cleaner is used; and is driven by a single motor. Accordingly, the power available for vacuum cleaning and generation of high pressure air is limited, and both functions are compromised. The portable vacuum cleaner/air compressor cannot provide the functionality of a wet vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,748 to Lynn discloses a surface cleaning device generally comprising a scrubber head, a cleaning element, a supply of cleaning fluid, and means for removing the cleaning fluid. The scrubber head is provided with pressurized cleaning fluid and the debris, together with cleaning fluid, is sucked by vacuum into a separation container. The cleaning device does not provide a vacuum for cleaning or air pressure for use. The cleaning fluid is delivered to the scrubber head. At best this is a wet vacuum device. It may, alternatively, function as a dry vacuum device, in which case the cleaning fluid is shut off. Since the filter in the scrubbing head clogs readily, the surface cleaning device disclosed by the '748 patent functions as an ineffective dry vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,940 to London, et al. discloses a floor dryer and warning device for removing liquid and small particulate matter from various surfaces. A cylindrical floor surface drying device has a cylindrical container with a lid that contains a vacuum chamber and a air venting chamber. The vacuum is created by a motor driven impeller. Water is sucked by a vacuum hose and separated from the air, which is vented through the venting chamber. The venting chamber has a second motor and a rotating fan that dries the floor by passing outgoing air through a number of louvers. This device is at best a wet vacuum. It cannot function as a dry vacuum. There is no provision for delivering compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,651 to Payeur discloses a vacuum cleaning system utilizing a small-mouthed nozzle on a vacuum hose member having an air outlet member disposed therein. A high-pressure air stream is directed out of the nozzle onto the surface to be cleaned while vacuuming proceeds. This is a canister vacuum cleaner with a vacuum hose. The vacuum hose also carries a separate air pressure hose that is connected to a compressed air source such as a compressed air tank. Significantly, the air compressor tank is not integrated into the vacuum cleaning unit, but is located externally from the vacuum cleaning system. As a result, the vacuum cleaning system necessitates a separate air compressor tank, resulting in a bulky, cumbersome arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,075 to Jankowski discloses a wet or dry vacuum with low center of gravity. This wet or dry vacuum is made of polymeric material providing a low center of gravity. A motor drives a blower fan, and the suction side of the impeller is connected to a filter so as to draw clean air. Any debris or water sucked by the vacuum hose is removed from the air stream by the filter. This wet or dry vacuum does not provide compressed air, but is merely a wet/dry vacuum cleaner unit and is appointed for removal of wet/dry debris from a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,769 to Tomasiak, et al. discloses a wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner having a detachable blower. The detachable blower is received within complementary shaped cavities or openings on the lid of the wet/dry vacuum cleaner. The detachable blower is also capable of being separated from the lid 7 for independent use, as desired. The wet/dry vacuum cleaner with detachable blower does not include air compressor capabilities, but is merely a wet/dry vacuum cleaner unit with a blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,197 to Alday discloses a mobile carpet dryer having a vacuum unit and blower unit that forces heated air onto the carpet. The mobile carpet dryer includes a blower unit that forces heated air onto the carpet, and a vacuum unit having a motor vacuums the carpet. Air is heated by a burner mounted on a burner stand, and is supplied with fuel from a tank An outlet of the vacuum unit is connected to a recovery tank that includes an exhaust vent. The combination of forced heated air from the blower and vacuum removal of moisture greatly speeds the carpet drying process. The carpet dryer does not include air compressor capabilities, but merely provides a blower and vacuum unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,086 to Ueno, et al. discloses a carpet cleaner including a foam generation unit, roller brushes, and a heated air-drying mechanism, and method of use thereof. The carpet cleaner comprises a frame with wheels for mobility. An open cleaning agent tank is attached on frame and contains chemical cleaning agents. A check valve, a pressurizing pump, a foaming space, and a spring valve are connected in sequence to the bottom of the tank via a cleaning agent duct. The cleaning agent duct also houses a metallic mesh and foam cleaning agent nozzle having a foaming sponge. The tip of the foam cleaning agent nozzle opens near the surface of a carpet. A pressurizing pump dispenses liquid-foam cleaning agent from the bottom of cleaning agent tank. The foam cleaning agent undergoes an initial foaming under pressure (with a foam diameter of approximately 5–10 mm) as the pressurized air is transferred to foaming space. When the pressure inside the foaming space exceeds 1–2 kg/cm2, a spring valve opens, resulting in the secondary foaming of a liquid foam cleaning agent. The carpet cleaner does not provide compressed air that can be utilized as a forced air stream by the user; nor does the carpet cleaner disclose a blower function. The carpet cleaner cannot be used for dry vacuum cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,118 to McIntyre, et al. discloses a collection apparatus for use with blower/vacuum units adapted for collecting and storing large amounts of debris. The collection apparatus includes a large drum having an open top, a removable lid, and a disposable and reusable liner. The collection apparatus utilizes a blower/vacuum unit with a variety of intake hoses to easily clean up large volumes of bulky debris while simultaneously depositing the debris into the container. This collection apparatus is appointed for attachment to a blower or vacuum unit, and at best comprises a dry vacuum cleaning unit with large capacity. It cannot function as a wet vacuum cleaner or provide compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,988 to White, et al. discloses a bypass type vacuum cleaner apparatus having particular applications in collecting wet/dry debris from a surface. The tank-type bypass vacuum cleaner apparatus includes a debris collection tank and a recess located in one sidewall of the tank for receiving a debris pickup nozzle or tool. A motor housing and tank cover assembly is releasably secured to tank by latch member. The vacuum cleaner apparatus includes an elongated flexible debris pickup hose member, which is suitably connected to an inlet port of the tank. The carpet bypass vacuum cleaner does not include air compressor capabilities, but merely provides a blower and vacuum unit. It cannot function as a wet-vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,809 to Martin, et al. discloses a gasket-less wet/dry vacuum with switch-able blowing and vacuum modes. The wet/dry vacuum assembly includes a motor cover attached to a lid, which in turn is releaseably attached to a drum by latches. The drum houses any fluid or debris (wet or dry) introduced into the vacuum during normal suction operations. The lid isolates the motor from the drum and prevents the contamination from liquid and debris entering the vacuum during normal operation. A first air passageway defines an air path for the blower port, which is receptive for a hose adapter. A closable door having an open and closed position directs air flow from the main air passageway to either the first or second diverging air passageways to switch between vacuum and blowing modes. The blower port enables the vacuum assembly to be operated as a blower unit. Significantly, the wet/dry vacuum does not include air compressor capabilities, but merely provides blower and vacuum functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,116 to Berfield, et al. discloses a vacuum cleaner having a muffled detachable blower exhaust unit. The vacuum cleaner includes a tank mounted on wheels. The tank has an open end which is covered by a lid assembly comprising latches to secure the lid to the tank. The vacuum cleaner also includes a detachable blower, which may be detachably secured to the lid assembly by additional latches. The lid also includes a lid passage a lid passage inlet and lid passage outlets. The lid passage is shaped such that air flowing in the lid passage must change direction more than 90 degrees (preferably about 180 degrees) at least once between the lid passage inlet and the lid passage outlets. The lid passage also includes a chamber or plenum into which the air entering through the lid passage inlet initially enters and expands. Disposed into the side wall of the tank is a nozzle, which may be attached to vacuum cleaner implements. Also provided in the side wall of the tank is a drain opening, which is closed by a plug, allowing removal of accumulated fluid when the vacuum cleaner is used in the “wet vac” mode. The vacuum cleaner unit does not include compressor capabilities, but is merely a vacuum cleaner unit having a detachable blower exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,584 to Pileggi discloses a cleaning apparatus using a vapor-mist spray. The cleaning apparatus includes a housing containing an atomizer unit for transforming a cleaning solution into an atomized mist. The apparatus also includes a vacuum unit for removing the cleaning solution from an object surface and a nozzle for delivering the mist to the object surface to be cleaned. The apparatus further includes a dump valve for emptying used liquid materials from the housing. The atomizer unit generally includes a compressor so that the atomization of the cleaning solution is achieved and the cleaning solution disperses into minute particles by introducing a significant amount of air in combination with the cleaning solution. The compressed air is supplied to the holding tank by the compressor, which creates a positive pressure within the tank, thereby forcing the cleaning solution out of the tank into a cleaning solution supply conduit. Thus, the compressor is utilized to both drive the cleaning solution from the holding tank and to atomize the cleaning solution and deliver it to the object surface to be cleaned. The hose includes first and second conduits and a nozzle. The first conduit is in fluid communication with the outlet for discharging the atomized cleaning solution onto the object surface and the second conduit is in fluid communication with the vacuum conduit for vacuuming up the atomized cleaning solution from the object surface. The unit disclosed by the '584 patent thus constitutes a vacuum cleaner having a misted cleaning solution spray. The compressor is used to atomize the cleaning solution, not to produce a supply of compressed air.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0098825 to Swift, et al. discloses an improved vacuum cleaner having dual blower jet capability. A conventional, upright vacuum cleaner comprises a lower body assembly that houses the motor, blowers, controls, wheels, floor brush, and various ducts. The upper body assembly of the upright vacuum cleaner contains the refuse chamber, HEPA filter, handle, and hand tool storage capability typically found in conventional upright vacuum cleaners. A conventional floor brush roller is contained within roller vacuum chamber. A duct leads from chamber to an intake port on the vacuum blower in the blower stack assembly, and on to the hand tool vacuum stack. The dual blower, jet-assisted vacuum does not include compressor capabilities, but is merely a vacuum cleaner with dual blower units. Significantly, the dual blower, jet-assisted vacuum does not include an air compressor, wet vacuum, dry vacuum, and blower in a single housing.
There remains a need in the art for a shop vacuum having both dry vacuuming and wet vacuuming functionalities, together with compressed air delivery; all provided in a compact single unit. The compressed air delivery must supply air at a high enough air pressure for paint spraying, operation of pneumatic equipment or sand blasting, as well as deliver air for simple blowing or cleaning purposes. Moisture vacuumed during a wet vacuuming operation should not contaminate air delivery.